


Junko's Ultimate Hope

by Smxsonic



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smxsonic/pseuds/Smxsonic
Summary: Junko Enoshima despaired. Apparently being the Ultimate Analyst wasn’t all it’s cracked up to be if she didn’t foresee any of this happening. Her reason for despair was cracking every single day. Junko Enoshima despaired because she was being filled with hope.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SHSL_ex_SOLDIER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What if Naegi was the subject for the Hope Cultivation Plan?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000143) by [SHSL_ex_SOLDIER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER/pseuds/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER). 



Junko Enoshima despaired, which wasn’t anything new since she did fancy herself as the Ultimate Despair. No, what was unique about this situation was the reason why she was in despair. 

“Hello, Enoshima-san!” A voice called out from the school grounds.

The reason being the Ultimate Hope, Izuru Kamukura. Junko was expecting many things when she heard about the Hope Cultivation Program. She was expecting a shell of a man with his life rendered hopeless due to the immense talent he had, a man filled with resentment for the people who made him this way, a man who, like herself, longed to feel again. What she got was what some would describe as ‘a cute little hope bagel’. That would teach her about expecting things. 

“Hey, sis! How are you doing today?” Second voice greeted as she took her place beside her at the fountain. 

If that weren’t enough, he had infected her sister with Hope. Her twin sister, Mukuro Ikusaba, used to be the perfect killing machine. The Ultimate Soldier who would do literally anything for her younger (twin) sister had actually found friends! As if anyone would want to be friends with a useless ugly pig like Mukuro without Junko to play her wingman. 

“Kill me,” Junko said flatly, she didn’t even care enough to put on a personality, “Prove to me that you are still my sister and shoot me right between the eyes, or stab me in the heart, I don’t care. Just let me taste the final despair of death.” 

“Junko, isn’t time you give up on this whole despair thing?” Mukuro asked 

Junko whined as if she was a puppy that just got kicked. She could actually go for a round of puppy kicking. 

“I mean, thinking about our plan, don’t you think it would get kind of… boring?” 

Junko once again wailed as she buried her face between her hands. This was it, she was at her wit’s end. 

“You know, Naegi-kun and I are going to the Arcade with a couple of our senpai. Do you want to come with us?”

Junko’s eyes cracked wide open, “Who… The FUCK… is ‘Naegi-kun’?”

Izuru coughed into his hand, catching Junko’s attention. His blush didn’t escape her. 

“That was my name before the procedure, Makoto Naegi. I figure that since everybody knew me before that, they just continue calling me ‘Naegi-kun’.”

Junko Enoshima despaired. Apparently being the Ultimate Analyst wasn’t all it’s cracked up to be if she didn’t foresee any of this happening. Her reason for despair was cracking every single day. Junko Enoshima despaired because she was being filled with hope. 


End file.
